User talk:SeaCrane 1
Hi, welcome to Combat Arms Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SeaCrane 1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Momentum07 (Talk) 22:22, 9 July 2009 Wow Now your a Top user Lol Help on C.W.A. I see that you need help on adding an entry into the Custom Warzone Arena. Press Edit This Page To Look At It Better Ok, so you first need an idea (lol, just in case). Now, go to the Custom Warzone Arena and edit it, place this hunk of info into the section you want your thing to be in (map, weapon, game mode, etc.) } Created by: } More Info: } } Now just fill it in, for example: } Created by: Momentum07 More Info: OMG, a Title!! This is a boring description because you're gonna have to click the link above this to want to see the whole thing. (If you still don't understand, kind of mimic the other entries on how they do it) Ok, after you typed everything down, save the page, then there would be a red (non-existing) link on the "More Info" section of your entry. Click on that link and type down everything you could describe on your entry. Good luck, and I hope this helped! -- 16:29, 15 July 2009 (UTC) P.S. please remember to log in to add entries, for the C.W.A. is protected for only registered users, no guests are allowed to do so. Welcome Welcome to Combat Arms wiki. (Wth didn't i get one of those?) --TunaliChao 22:48, September 19, 2009 (UTC)TunaliChao Move Page Yes, misspelling of an article name would suffice for a valid move. -- 07:02, November 15, 2009 (UTC) How'd you get your Player Profile to work?? Mine's totally bugged and I can't use it whatsoever... Help? ~Zero I know I've tried like 20+ times. -_- And it will either: 1. Not show up or delete itself, or two, not work at all. (Ty about the stats =P) Um. (Yeah that's how I found out about the template in the first place, by going to the Editing version of your User Page =P) Well, I have no idea what's up with it. (I am an Admin now btw. -_- I think like 3 people know tops.) And Momentum or the others aren't on as much as I can tell. Different time zones maybe... Thanks! Funny, I always thought you were an admin though. =P And yeah, I quit for now. At least I added my fancy Level chart to the wiki. Other people should use it too, just-in-case lol. Hey I saw ur name in Combat ARms get a Aug Black LE if that was u CONGRATZ!!! --WingZeroKai 16:58, November 26, 2009 (UTC)WingZeroKai LOL--WingZeroKai 19:15, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Yes, in CA, my name is Wing ZeroKai. BTW i just had my first Unbelievable as of Nov 26, 2009. Ultra with RPG-7 and then blasted my way to unbelievable with the M416 CQB dam. sorry in my last message i lefta space in my name. it is WingZeroKai--WingZeroKai 20:16, November 26, 2009 (UTC) nice! but too bad that u dont have RECORDED unbelievables =(. wats ur time zone btw, cuz im in california and thats Pacific (rite now it is 12:37). And do u have Gmail or Yahoo IM? dang. kepp forgetting to add my signature LOL last message was also by me--WingZeroKai 20:38, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Link to Cat [[:'Category: Remember the semicolon Yeah. =P Took me an hour and a half overall. I did it for an hour, everything working out nicely. Then my browser froze. And so I redid it. Then suddenly all my windows just exited out. So i had to spend another 30 mins fixing that... But i got it done in the end. That's a start. -- }} 19:25, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I just made mine. It took FOREVER. I finally got it in the end. Tell me how and i'll make one for you. And no, regular members can have em too. Also yeah, Ive been wanting to revamp the Main Page. Need some help with that >.> Okay, go to "My preferences" up at the top (Click more) Then go to signature, and click custom. Paste this in the box: }} Go down and save. Tell me if it works. Or if you like it =P Edit: Gah i accidentally posted the sig itself. If you still want to do it my way (Which makes it waaay easier), paste this instead: (You have to get rid of the (Remove this Part). There should be NO spaces except the one between SeaCrane and 1 ) ' Idk lol! I thought of your name and figured you like watery/sea-ish themes so eh. And wow you're the fastest responder i know on the wiki. And i have some questions. 1. What time zone are you in? 2. Can you play CA right now? 3. Do you have like, some medthod of communicating faster? 4. In response to #3, do you have TeamView? If you don't, you should get it. It'd make things ALOT easier. Lol. CSM 3. Not bad. For Teamview (Which for the wiki or ingame help, i think is awesome) -----> www.teamviewer.com And i can get on anytime i'm online lol. =P But i'd rather not right now. No one's on and there are too many hackers. And yeah, I know Kai uses yahoo. I used to alot, but i got bored of waiting for people to get on. Random Fact: I usually divide my friends into groups on my messenger. I even got one for the wiki now! =P Oh bloody hell, i keep pasting my messages on MY talk page. -_- Anyways... "Massive sig spamming lol. I only use mine in like, dire emergencies. =P And I'm thinking of starting a Storyline Project? Wanna be my co-project overdesignator, along with Kai?" Lol its no problem. I'm just editing my Teamview options right about now. Btw, for the project, we'll probably need all the help we can get. It'll be one huge community project! Lmao. Sure, I can try. What is it? Lol I know. It's actually more complicated than i handle sometimes o-o Lol. Hey i know that there used to be a lot of stuff on the home page. And its still there, but it doesn't show up. I wonder why... Thanks for catching the vandal! Hey, just wanted to thank you for catching a guy trying to desecrate my page! But what was that person doing exactly?--WingZeroKai 21:05, December 13, 2009 (UTC) well, waddya know...the vandal who posted the youtube link is a hacker (so are his friends). waddya know...--WingZeroKai 21:19, December 13, 2009 (UTC) LOL. Yeah there's been outbreak of them lately. I've banned 3-4 people temporarily, but they keep coming back. I might even have to permanantly kick if they continue.... Some of them keep repeatedly doing it. And lol idk about the sig anymore. -- }} 21:52, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Lol i banned him for a month, along w/ some other guy. If it keeps up just tell the regular users to report to me about it, alright? And wth, you dont' sig-spam Kai's but you do mine >=(. Lol idc. Lol fine w/ me. Btw TrainRX and Kai are in part of our anti-vandalizing team now. =P Yep. =P Dude leave your sig. That way i can keep track of where to leave my posts. and btw, I haven't gotten on CA in like...2 weeks. Lol alright. It shouldn't be that hard if they don't categorize the section. YAY :D im part of the anti vand team :P lulz i feel so happy... i think..-trainreqx2 M107CQ SE Ghillie (something like that) look at wat this guy wrote. "L00ks like a PIECE of P00P" i edited it to be stub article--WingZeroKai 01:56, December 16, 2009 (UTC) wtf? howd he bypass the restrictions and wtf is with this guy?--WingZeroKai 02:10, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Alright. 1 month it is =P Ikr? =P -- }} 02:37, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Oops. 6 months instead of 1. Ah well. =P Lol yep. For the tactcom thing, there's casual...tactical...and idk voice commands, right? Don't forget to add that people without a mic usually use those commands. It clearly says this on the combat arms site On it. I'll try o-o. (3 week absence) Winter Vacation FTW hey SC1! when can u play cuz imm on break. i cant play today but i can the rest of my 2 weeks off Site Revamping Wow you're really going at it with the Rank revamps. That's insane. =) -- }} 21:25, December 22, 2009 (UTC) XD Well I'd help but you seem to be doing a good job of it anyway. I'm trying to fix some stuff around the wiki; its minor yet important so it doesn't show up =P If its not too much pressure =P Good luck =D -- }} 22:00, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I edited the sidebar =P Problem is, you got me randomly started so i changed it around. hope I don't get banned or anything -_- Any suggestions on what to add? And...voila. I changed the system thing earlier, but i decided to revert it back temporarily. How is it? With the arrival of one of the biggest patches in 2k9,.....I'd say yeah =P Ranks I already finished editing all the subranks, so you don't have to anymore. Farvei 16:09, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Aren't i always ? =D Lol jk. Well the new L9 seems promising. -- }} 16:14, December 23, 2009 (UTC) XD Awesome. Yeah. We'll get together w/ Kai after the server capacities start to empty =P Lol I'd rather not fight the Infected w/ just handguns =P Badges? I've heard of them but Idk what they are o-o Tell me more while I check... Dude...have you seen the Extreme ending of Cabin Fever? So anticlimactic. And I really don't know about it....Am I supposed to create my own lol? Yeah. It'd take a while to put update it lol.... No Problem :) Thanks for using my Item template :P Farvei 21:57, December 26, 2009 (UTC) yello! :D woops i forgot to sign!!Me8250 22:34, December 28, 2009 (UTC) is there any easier way to find a person besides clicking top users? takes me so long to find peops...... btw, iCOMPLETELY agree with your statement about the g36 its overpowered, yet the recoil makes it too hard for me to control. i guess its a combination of me failing to use it and me getting pwned by people who DO use it( and use it very well!) that make sit so frustrating. Me8250 22:40, December 28, 2009 (UTC) go fix up mi blindness page! hurry before any1 sees it! how do you leave a cool signature like yours anyway? how coem i dnt get one!!! waaaaaaaah!!!Me8250 22:59, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ROFL. did you take screenshots of yourself in arctic camo!?!?! thats cool. im getting a gender change soon, grrrls run faster! you are definitely less extreme about your dislike for a g3 than i am. i would probably use a g3 if it was gifted, albeit with a s3 or s1 to lower recoil, and i would only use it for rushing i would DEFINITELY keep a perm valk, too valuable to throw away. im a chinese, if mi non splurging personality didnt give that away yet :D i made a HUGE mistake a few months ago when the sg556 perm came out, i bought it cuz i though it would be the first and only perm ever to coem out, and it sounded like a good deal. i practically never use it now, i h8 its small clip lol me and my frends laughed so hard when i told em about "its okay to experiment". did u correct my blindness page yet? it took me a while to type up all that stuff, im not really the best typit in the world. how do you look at walkthroughs, cant seem to find the list of them when i click walk through on the left Doesn't it already? At Combat Arms -> Walkthroughs -> Category:Walkthroughs Oh sorry. I didn't notice. =( Well, I fixed it now =P So what, only sysops can edit the monaco sidebar? Lol I guessed it from when people asked me to change it, but I never really realized that till AFTER I became a sysop. (Which frankly, didn't take that long...) Well, its easier to edit it because when you put your mouse over the button, a sidebar comes up with an "edit this menu" option underneath. Whoa, I just realized I talk to you more than I do to Kai now o-o I wonder if he minds? You two think alike, so sometimes I get you two confused. -- }} 02:29, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Shouldn't the "Camo types" page be the Default Camo page? Someone changed it but I can't rename pages =( And I can't make a new one because Default Camo redirects there (also out of my wiki expertise) Lol I like it better as "Brushwood", one word. As opposed to "Brush Wood", or "Rattle Snake" Lol I knew that was what you messaged me for =P Luckily, I read the pages first and banned him infinitely >=) Anything related to the Infected, or the main Storyline is my specialty =D I KNOW! I've been trying to figure out how forever. (Sometimes I still wonder why Momentum chose me to be a sysop =P) I can't =P I have to be a bureaucrat. Normal user < Rollback < Sysop < Bureaucrat =( Ah well. Guess that leaves the wiki's fate up to me >=) Lol btw how's the monaco sidebar hanging out? Does it look good? Lol NOOOOO!! And sure, that'd be cool =P And no, I don't really know anyone from the wiki cept for like...10 people -_- Lol I know you, Exileon, Kai, and.... ...Uh... (will get back to you on that.) I think Arekketsu needs your help (Sorry if i mispelled it) You mean like at the bottom-bottom, where it says "SeaCrane 1 made an edit on December 29, 2009" If so, then I've clicked your name too much to tell; its that purple color reminiscing of the times I visited your user page =P Hey, it's Arekkusu. I talked with Zero. I was wondering if the Ranks could be listed in a way that would imply that you achieve them one after the other, in a hierarchic way. They are now categorized , and I see this would make it easier to manage, but in my opinion they need to be listed as you gain them. Like: Traine Recruit Private etc. Arekkusu82 21:52, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Lol alright =P Let me do some tests and I might come up something you may like for the Ranks --Arekkusu82 22:29, December 29, 2009 (UTC) just saying hi Try the bot first. If it fails/messes up, I guess I could try to rollback it and then we can do it manually. In reply to your message, yes i copied the template and pasted it directly in Previewed it and it didn't show up I'm glad you liked my idea with the categories. I have not been able to finish it as not all the images from the ranks are available and some look weird. I will try to get .GIFs from the CA website and I'll upload them when possible, as I can see there is a maintenance going on in Wikia. Arekkusu82 20:35, January 12, 2010 (UTC) I banned him permanantly -_- That's twice I've had to ban him. XD Nice to see our arsenal is full of wonderful surprises. That's....weird. I can't edit anything. It just displays the "cannot find page" thing, and then HTTP 404 error. Hmm. Go figure. OK, I'm done with the Ranks page. Where can we place it? I reuploaded most of the rank images as they did not have a proper name. Now you can find them all with Ico_rank_XX.gif. I could not figure out how to rename a image already uploaded. Arekkusu82 02:57, January 14, 2010 (UTC) You asked "Do you want to make a new Ranks page and redirect to it from the current Category:Ranks page? ". I'm not sure how to do this. Do you want to do it? Just copy the code in my User Page. Arekkusu82 02:57, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Whoa. Revelation there. I'll try... Hey, I tried what you said. I'm not sure if that's the way you wanted. I was hoping we could place the Ranks article as the main page for the Ranks and redirect from it to the Ranks Category. What do you think? Arekkusu82 19:57, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Wait, nevermind, I see it automatically redirects to the new Article. I thought the redirect was just a link you had to click to get to the other article. Great, that's what I wanted. Looks cool, what do you think? Arekkusu82 20:01, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Will do. You can add me too. My ID is ArekkusuDesu . What's a "IGN"? --Arekkusu82 22:15, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Categorical Issues I'm about to edit and expand the custom crosshairs. But I noticed that they don't have a category for them. So I'm about to add it to the equipment & gear section. So um yea Woo! Success! I can rename pages now! Stuff will be much easier now without using redirects. And the site pages are pretty revamped (thanks to everyone else!) (On a side note I caught 13+ vandals) Btw, did you know that the front page has a lot of stuff on it? (Which causes it to lag) It used to show it all, but now it's just all gone. (But it's still there in the coding) And I CAN"T GET RID OF THE FACEBOOK THING.